A Rosa Da MeiaNoite
by Leon Oswald
Summary: Um principe precisa de uma princesa para que finalmente conseguisse subir ao trono de seu reino. Poderia Sakura, uma simples serva do reino Senju poder alcançar o distante coração do principe do reino Uchiha? SasuxSaku fanfic


**A Rosa da Meia-Noite**

**Capitulo Único**

_Há muito tempo atrás, em uma época que fora completamente esquecido por todos, a éra dos grandiosos cavaleiros extendia-se gloriosamente por toda a face da terra. Guerreiros poderosos que lutavam fervorosamente pelos seus ideais ensinados de geraçoes a geraçoes, derramavam sangue pelo bem de suas terras e de todos que ali viviam, e principalmente, procuravam manter o código formado por apenas uma única palavra que muitos já esqueceram: Honra._

_As guerras violentas finalmente chegaram ao seu fim quando um destes guerreiros, um jovem pertencente à antiga linhagem Uchiha provou ser o mais poderoso dentre todos que existiam, e através de sua vitoria, uma poderosa hierarquia de nobres fora criada. Cada guerreiro restante tornou-se um nobre criou o seu reino, e cada reino servia fielmente a aquele que provou ser digno de lidera-los. O jovem Uchiha desejava que aquela paz continuasse a existir entre os reinos, porem, temendo que perdesse o delicado controle que possuia sobre todos os nobres, criou uma gigantesca nação que continua a impor respeito e autoridade sobre todos até agora, após mil anos que as batalhas sanguentas haviam terminado._

_O gigantesco reino Uchiha, embora brilhasse e mostrava a sua imponencia e esplendor sobre todos no auge de seu poder, segredos obscuros se escondiam por dentro do grosso manto da realeza, recentemente teve o seu ultimo rei Uchiha Fugaku assassinado. Seu filho mais velho, Uchiha Itachi, assumiu o trono e o poder sobre todos os reinos do mundo, e durante nove anos seguiu os passos de seu pai, mas por um descuido, um desentendimento surgiu entre o reino Uchiha e o reino Kimimaro, e durante a breve guerra que estava formada entre ambos, Uchiha Itachi fora morto no campo de batalha._

_Ao descobrir que o seu irmão mais velho havia caido, Uchiha Sasuke, buscando por vingança, juntou todas as forças do reino Uchiha, assim como a todos os outros reinos que serviram ao seu irmão, seu pai e seus antepassados desde épocas antigas, e atacou cruelmente o reino Kimimaro, que em questão de dias desaparecera completamente da face da terra, mostrando o quão temido o reino Uchiha poderia ser quando desafiado._

_Sasuke possuia 16 anos quando seu irmão morrera, e pelos eventos ocorridos na realeza Uchiha até então, tonara-se um jovem de personalidade fria e imponente. Muitos queriam velo subir ao trono que lhe pertencia por direito, porém, Sasuke poderia apenas tornar-se o proximo rei se ao seu lado houvesse uma jovem, a sua esposa, e igualmente a futura rainha do reino Uchiha. Imediatamente o principe recusara, mas ao ser precionado pela corte, não viu outra opção e anunciou um baile de mascaras onde nobres de todos os reinos existentes onde ele deveria escolher a sua futura esposa dentre aqueles que apenas tentariam ter suas mãos sobre o poder da linhagem Uchiha._

_

* * *

_"Minha senhora!"

A porta de madeira abriu-se e uma jovem garota de 15 anos entrou nos aposentos reais. Seus cabelos roseos que antes dançavam no ar durante a sua corrida agora caiam selvagens sobre os seus ombros, cobertos pelo simples tecido que formava o vestido de uma serva, mas jamais retirando a beleza do rosto de pele clara que esbanjava um sorriso alegre. Seus olhos verdes como a mais bela esmeralda existente escaneavam o rico quarto até que finalmente cairão sobre a figura adormecida no centro do local, onde a gigantesca cama real estava localizada.

"Minha senhora, por favor, levante-se!" A garota repetira enquanto suas mãos ousavam tocar em um membro da realeza.

"Sakura...?" A figura que antes estava adormecida, abriu os seus olhos castanhos para observar em puro odio a jovem que entrara em seu quarto.

"Peço perdão minha senhora, porém esta carta urgente chegou ao palácio esta manhã."A garota desculpou-se e deixou o envelope nas mãos da mulher de longos cabelos loiros, para então afastar-se.

A mulher lê-ra o conteudo do envelope em questão de minutos, para então olhar mais uma vez para a sua serva, seus olhos possuiam um brilho de satisfação.

"Sakura, quero que voce e os outros servos reais preparem o necessário para uma longa viagem."

"Onde estará indo, senhora Tsunade?" A garota perguntara, conseguindo manter o tom curioso oculto de sua voz.

"Ao reino Uchiha. O principe Sasuke estará organizando um baile para encontrar a sua futura noiva. Eu realmente não ligo para quem ele escolherá, e minhas irmãos provavelmente não estarão indo, apenas aproveitarei esta oportunidade para re-ver Jiraiya."A mulher respondera em um tom calmo, seus olhos observavam a jovem a alguns passos de distancia, desta vez com olhar mais gentil. "Voce também estará vindo comigo, Sakura. Partiremos amanha."

"Sim, minha senhora."A garota fez uma reverencia antes de sair do luxuoso quarto.

No dia seguinte, a garota de olhos verdes esmeralda auxiliava outros servos a carregarem bagagens para dentro de uma grande carruagem. Assim como muita outras vezes, novamente acompanharia a sua senhora a outro evento ou baile, porém, não poderia presenciar com os seus proprios olhos as danças ou aproveitar a harmoniosa musica ou os caros diversos pratos servidos aos convidados, sempre esperando lealmente no quarto de sua senhora até que esta voltasse. A garota suspirou

"Sakura! Voce está bem?" Um garoto de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros espetados perguntou, e a garota, ao olhar para o seu amigo de infancia, Naruto, sorriu agradecida.

"Eu estou bem, Obrigada Naruto." Ela respondeu, quando então seus olhos verdes encontraram Tsunade, que descia graciosamente as escadas que formavam parte da entrada de seu palácio em direção a carruagem.

"Vamos, Sakura."A mulher disse em um tom de ordem e a garota se manteve em silencio, balançando levemente sua cabeça em concordância antes de ajudar a sua senhora a entrar na carruagem, entrando em seguida e fechando a portinha de madeira belamente entalhada.

* * *

_Tsunade Senju era a mais nova das filhas da realeza do reino Senju, sua irmã mais velha tomara o trono ao lado daquele que escolhera como marido e até então ambos tem governado e trazido prosperidade ao seu povo, servindo lealmente ao reino Uchiha que em sucesso permanecia mantendo a paz entre os reinos do mundo. Tsunade já era uma mulher adulta de 40 anos de idade, porém, após a morte daquele que considerava o único que poderia ser digno de seu coração orgulhoso, jamais permitiu que outro homem aproximasse de si. Recentemente quando o jovem príncipe dos Uchiha's promoveu uma reunião entre nobres para atacar o reino Kimimaro, Tsunade conhecera um nobre que muito lhe lembrava o seu primeiro amor. E por apenas isto estaria presente no baile criado pelo reino Uchiha, ao lado de sua mais leal serva, Sakura Haruno._

_Sakura nunca esteve presente no palácio Senju desde o inicio, pelo contrário, era filha de uma família simples de pescadores em uma aldeia afastada próxima ao mar. Sua mãe morrera ao seu nascimento e seu pai desaparecera no mar depois de sair em uma manhã em um longo período de pesca, de onde nunca mais voltara. Sendo apenas uma criança de sete anos, não pode se proteger quando um grupo de mercenários cercou e ela e aos seus dois acompanhantes adultos que estavam na floresta em busca do conhecido lago para recolher o estoque de água. Os adultos foram assassinados, porém ela estava salva graças a alguns guardas que guardavam a carruagem de uma das princesas do reino Senju que passava pelo local. E a princesa, vendo a situação da pequena garota, decidiu leva-la consigo ao palácio real, onde ela tem permanecido desde então._

_Tsunade considerava e tratava Sakura como a sua melhor amiga, e em ocasiões especiais suas roupas eram mais belas do que as roupas de um simples servo e freqüentemente estava na companhia dos nobres, jamais, porém saindo do lado de sua senhora. Muitos nobres tinham respeito pelo reino Senju e seus membros da realeza, porém muitos não concordavam com o tratamento que a "serva" mais próxima de Tsunade recebia, e o desgosto da realeza fora novamente revelado durante a mesa para o café-da-manhã no dia em que aconteceria o baile criado pela realeza Uchiha._

_

* * *

_"Quero que se sente ao meu lado, Sakura." Tsunade disse ignorando os olhares tortos que ela recebia de outros nobres presentes no salão.

"Sim minha senhora."A garota respondeu e obediente sentou-se a mesa ao lado da mulher mais velha.

"Você já viu algum outro nobre que trata seus servos desta maneira?"

"È exagerado."

"Ela é mais como um animal de estimação."Um dos nobres comentou recebendo o olhar frio da princesa Senju, fazendo com que todos imediatamente ficassem em silencio.

"Novamente, penso que não fora uma boa idéia juntar-se a você esta manha, minha senhora." A garota disse baixo, inconfortável em estar presente a mesa onde apenas nobre estavam sentados, sendo ela a exceção ao caso.

"Ignore-os. Estão com ciúmes porque tenho alguém como você Sakura sempre ao meu lado me apoiando em minhas decisões. Não é o direito deles de me dizer como devo ou não tratar aqueles que me servem."Tsunade respondera com um sorriso.

"Sejam bem vindos mais uma vez ao reino Uchiha, caros nobres, amigos e companheiros." Uma voz feminina ecoou no salão e todos então observarão a esposa de Fugaku Uchiha entrar ao salão.

Ao seu lado estava um jovem de pele semipálida, de olhos negros como a noite e cabelos escuros e espetados. Seu rosto mostrava grande indiferença para com todos que o observavam, seus olhos observava o salão friamente demonstrando a aura autoritária que fizeram com que todos baixassem sua cabeça em respeito ao futuro rei da dinastia Uchiha. O som de suas botas ecoava no salão que permanecia em silencio enquanto andava acompanhando a mulher ao seu lado, suas roubas negras, nobres de detalhes dourados cobria-lhe inteiramente o seu corpo jovem, deixando apenas seu rosto, parte de seu pescoço e suas mãos a mostra. O jovem após auxiliar a mulher a sentar-se na mesa, afastou a larga capa negra presa em ambos os seus ombros e sentou-se também a mesa.

"Estou grato que muitos de vocês me honraram com suas presenças neste lugar como fizeram anteriormente ao meu pai e ao meu irmão. Como todos já tem o conhecimento, este baile de mascaras fora organizado por minha corte para que eu encontre a minha futura esposa, porém, todos são bem vindos a participar por apenas entretenimento." Sua voz nobre indiferente teve presença no salão, atraindo a atenção de qualquer alma viva presente no local. "Sejam bem vindos ao reino Uchiha. E agradeço-lhes mais uma vez por me demonstrarem sua lealdade para com o acordo feito por nossos ancestrais."

Após terminar sua frase, o príncipe Uchiha ergueu uma de suas mãos no ar e o café da manha imediatamente começou a ser servido a todos os nobres na mesa. Sakura comia sua comida silenciosamente, escutando a conversa entre Tsunade e Jiyraia e outros nobres enquanto observava a uma particular pessoa presente a mesa. De repente, ele levantara os seus olhos negros em sua direção, ela sabia e observar tão fixamente a um nobre era rude, e sentiu suas bochechas corarem ao voltar sua atenção para o prato a sua frente.

O príncipe estranhamente sentiu o seu coração pular em seu peito. Porque tão subitamente estava interessado na garota? Ele era um príncipe que em breve estaria casado e subiria ao trono de um reino tão poderoso capaz de controlar a todos os outros nobres, e ela apenas uma serva de uma das princesas do reino Senju, porém, confessava que admirava a beleza sem igual que a jovem possuía.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Ele perguntou-lhe. Sakura quase derrubara os talheres em suas mãos quando o ouviu falar consigo.

"Meu nome é Sakura..." Ela respondera graciosamente, porém o tom tímido ainda presente em sua voz enquanto todo o salão caia em um silencio profundo.

"Como as flores de cerejeira?" O príncipe perguntou.

"Sim..." A jovem respondeu, o corado em suas bochechas aumentara com a inesperada conversa.

"Porque tão inesperado interesse no nome de minha serva, meu príncipe?" Tsunade perguntara enquanto observava o futuro rei Uchiha olhar para a sua amiga.

"Possuía curiosidade por conhecer uma serva sentada em uma mesa para nobres." O jovem respondera, indiferente.

"Sim. Perdoe-me por ter sido rude." A mulher disse, levantando-se. "Se nos der licença, Sakura e eu voltaremos para os nossos quartos."

"Sim minha senhora." A jovem respondeu e igualmente levantou-se, ambas sairão do salão. Quando entraram no quarto reservado para a princesa de Senju, Tsunade falou:

"Sakura, não se aproxime do príncipe novamente ou poderá ter problemas com os outros nobres da corte. Hoje à noite o baile de mascaras será apenas para nobres, portanto você deverá permanecer neste quarto até que eu volte á meia-noite."

"Sim, minha senhora."

Logo a noite chegara, e em todo palácio se podia ouvir a harmoniosa musica que se era tocada no baile. Sakura permanecera no quarto de sua senhora como havia prometido, porém, a curiosidade tomara conta de seu corpo, e procurando um dos vestidos que havia recebido de ultima hora de uma de suas amigas sem o conhecimento de Tsunade, vestiu-se com ele e pôs uma máscara sobre o seu rosto.

Ela ficara fascinada ao observar os diversos casais que dançavam com roupas elegantes e passos cheios de vida. As mulheres eram as únicas que usavam uma mascara no salão, sendo que os homens mostravam os seus rostos enquanto sorriam aos seus pares de dança. Após algum tempo, lembrou-se que sua senhora também estava presente no salão, virou-se, procurando sair o mais rápido possível do local.

"Onde estás indo?" Uma voz familiar perguntara, e a jovem olhou para a pessoa que havia iniciado uma conversa consigo. Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao observar a figura do príncipe Sasuke Uchiha a apenas alguns passos longe de si.

"Não vou a nenhum lugar." Sakura disse se recompondo, não sabendo o que mais dizer.

"Você deveria estar dançando... È um baile depois de tudo. Quantas chances você tem como esta, afinal de contas?"

"Não muitas, eu suponho?" Sakura disse nervosa.

"Porque não dançamos então?" O príncipe perguntou, olhando no profundo daqueles olhos verdes esmeraldas. De uma forma estranha era como se ele já houvesse os visto antes, porém, resolvera guardar isto apenas para si e não comentar com a jovem a sua frente.

"Eu realmente não po..." Ele a cortou.

"Dance comigo. Não permitirei que saia deste salão se não o fizer." Ele insistiu.

"Esta bem, dançarei com você." Ela respondeu, escondendo o nervosismo e a preocupação que sentia no momento.

O príncipe curvou-se em um gesto cavalheiresco e gentilmente pegando a mão da jovem, a escoltou até o centro do salão, onde ambos iniciaram uma dança que seguia o ritmo da musica que estava sendo tocada.

Sasuke realmente não sabia o que lhe havia acontecido por estar dançando com esta mulher sendo que durante algumas horas atrás não dançara com ninguém e raramente conversara, porém ao ver a jovem presente no salão, uma ambição de estar junto a ela surgiu em seu coração. Porque esta mulher lhe está atraindo? Ela de uma estranha forma é diferente. Ele podia sentir isto...

"Você é uma maravilhosa dançarina." Ele elogiou.

"Obrigada..." Ela respondeu corando por debaixo da mascara. O relógio tocou anunciando meia-noite, e todo o encanto que Sakura possuía sobre o momento desaparecera. Ela tentou separar-se do príncipe, mas este a segurou. "Eu preciso ir!"

"Mas porque? Me diga o seu nome?"Ele perguntou.

"È complicado!" Sakura respondeu, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a sair de seus olhos por baixo da mascara quando ela finalmente separou-se do príncipe e saiu correndo do salão. Sasuke a observou, apenas o cheiro de rosas do perfume que ela usava e a cor de seus únicos olhos verdes esmeralda era a única coisa de que se lembrava.

Sakura ao entrar novamente no quarto de Tsunade, aliviou-se ao ver que sua senhora ainda não havia voltado do baile, provavelmente decidira permanecer por um tempo a mais na companhia de Jiyraia, aproveitando mais esta rara ocasião para conhecer mais sobre o nobre. A jovem de olhos esmeralda colocou tudo em seu devido lugar e deitara-se na cama do quarto próximo a de Tsunade que havia sido reservada a ela.

Lágrimas desciam em seu rosto pelo cruel caminho que o destino lhe havia escolhido para ela, uma humilde garota que aos olhos de todos não passava de uma simples serva, alguém que fora capaz de apaixonar-se pelo príncipe do reino mais poderoso existente. Como em apenas não pouco tempo havia sido atraída ao príncipe de tal maneira? Não sabia como responder esta questão, e então, limitou-se a apenas deitar-se em sua cama e permitir que as lágrimas saíssem até o momento que o sono lhe tirara a consciência.

"Sakura!" A garota pulou de sua cama, e sua visão embaraçada aos poucos voltara ao normal, podendo assim ver a princesa do reino Senju a alguns passos de distancia, vestida belamente pronta para uma espécie de encontro.

"Senhorita Tsunade?" A garota sorriu, passando as mãos sobre o seu rosto para afastar ainda mais o sono e então olhar para a mulher a sua frente. "Onde estás indo?"

"Jiyraia e eu decidimos aproveitar esta tarde nas cidades próximas, peço para que não saia do palácio." Tsunade disse a jovem concordou em silencio, para então ver a mulher sorrir e sair de seu quarto.

"Acho que ela não deve ter descoberto as minhas ações da noite anterior." Sakura pensou, as boas lembranças do baile de mascaras encheram a sua memória até o ponto que lembrou-se do príncipe e de sua companhia.

Procurando afastar estas memórias, Sakura levantou-se e após alguns minutos, saiu do quarto e se pôs a andar nos corredores do palácio. Os corredores estavam desertos, salvo apenas pelos poucos servos que apareciam de vez em quando, provavelmente porque os nobres deveriam estar reunidos em algum outro salão pertencente e a rica construção. Enquanto andava, a jovem buscava meditar sobre os acontecimentos que ocorreram desde sua chegada ao reino Uchiha, e não percebeu outra pessoa andando na sua direção quando virou em uma curva. Ambos chocaram-se fortemente e caíram no chão.

"Oh meu deus me desculpe!" A jovem disse enquanto levantava-se, olhou para a outra pessoa procurando ajuda-la, mas observou chocada a figura do príncipe a alguns passos de distancia.

"Como você ousa..." Sasuke disse friamente, levantando-se e olhando para a garota. Seus olhos negros encontraram-se com os olhos verdes esmeraldas e lembrou-se.

"Você está bem?"

"Você é ela..."

"E-Eu não sei do que você está falando. Me desculpe!" Sakura curvou-se diante do príncipe e tentou correr para longe daquele local, mas uma mão rapidamente agarrou o seu pulso e Sasuke a trouxe para si, a abraçando.

"Não permitirei que me deixe novamente como na noite passada."

"Por favor, apenas-" Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa a mais, ele a silenciou com um de seus dedos nos lábios da garota.

"Shh... Você fala demais... Apenas fique aqui comigo." Ele respondeu gentilmente, passando um de seus braços embaixo das pernas da jovem e a levantando no ar.

Sakura seguindo os seus instintos colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke por medo de cair, enquanto o príncipe passou a carrega-la pelos corredores desertos do palácio. Ele a levou para um quarto onde gentilmente a colocou na cama e fechou a porta do local.

"Sakura, por que você estava no baile na noite passada?" Ele perguntou enquanto caminhava na direção da garota que passou a suar de nervosismo.

"Apenas nobres podem participar. Nunca tive a oportunidade de observar como é um deles. Eu queria apenas fazer parte uma única vez..." Ela respondeu, baixando sua cabeça. Sasuke sentou-se ao seu lado, suas mãos passaram a acariciar os fios róseos.

"Porque você correu para longe de mim?"

"Eu tinha medo de que minha senhora voltasse ao seu quarto e percebesse que eu não estava mais lá!" Sakura respondera quase em um tom desesperado. A situação lhe era desconfortável, mas não queria que aquelas mãos se afastassem de sua cabeça.

"A princesa do reino Senju?" Ele perguntou e a garota balançou sua cabeça concordando. Alguns minutos de silencio se passaram, até que finalmente a voz do príncipe novamente se manifestara. "Sakura, gostaria de viver comigo, aqui no palácio Uchiha?"

A questão surpreendera a jovem que olhou para Sasuke com olhos arregalados. O príncipe sorriu gentil para a jovem ao seu lado.

"Sakura, muitas pessoas apenas olham para mim como uma pessoa fria de autoridade que em breve subirá ao trono do reino mais poderoso deste mundo. Muitos dos que vieram a este baile vieram por causa de meu nome não pelo que eu sou. Sakura, eu sei que você é diferente de todos estes nobres, eu posso sentir isto." O príncipe dizia, tendo a total atenção da jovem sobre si. "Eu não acredito que o amor verdadeiro exista como minha mãe muitas vezes me contava enquanto eu era pequeno, mas eu gostaria que você permanecesse no palácio comigo, não como uma de minhas servas ou empregadas, mas como a minha esposa e a futura rainha do reino Uchiha."

Sakura estava muda enquanto tentava processar o que havia sido dito a ela. Ele queria que ela permanecesse no reino Uchiha como a sua esposa ou havia ela escutado errado? Sasuke passou uma de suas mãos sobre a bochecha de pele suave da garota antes de levantar-se e caminhar até a porta.

"Ouvi dizer ontem que a princesa Senju estará de partida amanhã para voltar ao seu reino. Sakura, eu estarei junto a ela na entrada do palácio, esperando por sua resposta." Com isso o príncipe saiu do local."

No dia seguinte Sakura acompanhava Tsunade na entrada do palácio que se despedia de vários nobres antes de sua partida. A jovem de olhos verdes esmeralda estava em silencio ao lado de sua senhora, pensativa. Quando então tida a conversa que girava a sua volta desapareceu, deixando o ambiente em completo silencio enquanto todos observavam o príncipe descer a escadaria em direção à princesa do reino Senju.

"Já estás de partida, princesa."

"Sim meu senhor, eu havia dito a minha família que não permaneceria muito tempo longe se não fosse necessário." Tsunade respondeu, curvando-se.

"Pois bem, vá em paz." Ele respondeu, curvando sua cabeça por um segundo em um gesto nobre.

Tsunade começou a se afastar em direção a carruagem onde Sakura a estava esperando, seus olhos verdes observavam ao príncipe e a princesa Senju que caminhava em sua direção.

"Vamos sakura." A mulher disse, mas antes de entrar na carruagem uma voz interveio.

"Esperem!" Todos presentes olharam espantados para o príncipe que agora possua os seus olhos negros sobre a jovem de cabelos róseos. "Sakura, creio que me deve uma resposta."

"Sakura?" Todos olharam para a jovem serva que fitava o rosto do príncipe de forma que muitos poderiam considerar um gesto rude.

"Eu aceito." A jovem respondeu fechando os seus olhos. Os nobres começaram a conversar entre si perguntando-se o que estava acontecendo entre o príncipe e uma misera serva. Sasuke aproximou-se de onde Sakura estava e a envolveu em seus braços fazendo com que muitos olhassem surpresos e chocados o casal.

"Ouçam todos!" A voz do príncipe soou fria e autoritária. "Deste dia em diante, Sakura será considerada uma princesa pertencente à realeza da família Uchiha. Todos deverão trata-la com o mesmo respeito que tratariam a mim. Qualquer ofensa dirigida a ela será como uma ofensa dirigia pessoalmente a mim. Qualquer um que ajuda-la em qualquer coisa que ela peça ou precise, será como um serviço prestado diretamente a mim e será honrado por isso. Eu vos apresento a minha futura esposa, e igualmente a futura rainha do reino Uchiha."

* * *

_Desde aquele dia, os nobres passaram a ver a simples serva como aquela que fora digna de permanecer ao lado do rei Uchiha Sasuke. O casamento entre ambos acontecera no próximo mês e a coroação no dia seguinte. Sakura vivia feliz no palácio, tinha o apoio de muitos principalmente de Tsunade e Jiyraia, que decidiram se casar não muito tempo depois. Mesmo sendo algo tão repentino, a jovem de olhos esmeraldas aprendera a conhecer o príncipe aos poucos, e a ama-lo como nunca achara que poderia amar a uma pessoa, mas sentia como se algo lhe estava faltando, o sentimento de estar sendo correspondida._

_

* * *

_Sakura caminhou até a janela de seu quarto onde a vista do reino Uchiha e de terras distantes podiam ser observadas. O sol estava se pondo e a luz harmoniosa chocava-se no branco vestido que usava. Seu olhar era longe e tristonho enquanto diversos pensamentos corriam por sua mente. Sentiu braços a abraçarem por sua cintura e um corpo pressionado contra as suas costas, no conhecido e gentil abraço que aprendera a achar proteção contra qualquer perigo existente, a confortável sensação de segurança.

"O que lhe está incomodando Sakura?" Sasuke perguntou gentilmente, seu queixo apoiado em um dos ombros da garota enquanto observava o pôr-do-sol junto com ela.

"È apenas... Porque você está tão distante Sasuke?" O jovem rei a olhou para ela. "Eu não sei... é como se eu corresse, mas nunca lhe alcançar, mesmo você estando do meu lado agora eu não consigo senti-lo comigo...."

"Sakura..." Sasuke girou o corpo da jovem rainha para que ambos estivesse olhando um para o rosto do outro. A garota olhou para o chão.

"Fora mesmo uma boa idéia termos feito o que fizemos?" Ela perguntou e ele colocou uma de suas mãos no queixo da garota, levantando o seu rosto para que pudesse olhar no profundo daqueles olhos verdes esmeraldas. Sakura ao olha-lo surpreendeu-se.

"Sakura, o que eu lhe disse no dia após o baile é uma completa mentira. Amor verdadeiro realmente existe e minha mãe estava certa, porque eu finalmente posso dizer que eu amo uma pessoa realmente querendo dizer isto. Sakura eu te amo, e não me arrependo de ter escolhido a você para ser a minha esposa." Dito isso, o jovem rei abraçou a sua rainha e depositou um gentil beijo em seus lábios.

**Fim**


End file.
